Matchmaker alternate ending
by Yetboi
Summary: Just wasn't the keenest on the canon matchmaker ending so decided to make a different one.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball and Carrie stood in the corner of the Elmore Jr high playground, Carrie with a strange pink potion in one hand and Gumball with a bow and arrow. He dipped the arrowhead in the potion and aimed it at Teri sitting on a bench on the other side of the playground.

"What are you doing!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Well I thought it would be more romantic than putting it in their drinks when their not looking." Gumball replied.

Carrie couldn't argue and just replied with a "humph" while Gumball drew back the bowstring and set his sights on his target.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the first chapter being so short, I felt I had to get the canon episode part out of the way in one chapter to set the scene. Chapters will hopefully be longer from now on.**

When Gumball released the string a scream was heard and then a loud,

"I love you Darwin!" from Teri,

"What?" Darwin replied shortly followed by a shriek when he ducked another arrow flying at him. Darwin looked around and saw gumball standing in the corner with a bow. He charged at him followed by a lovestruck Teri.

"Gumball what do you think you're doing?!" Darwin screamed at him.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Gumball asked him.

"What put that idea into your oversized head?" Darwin shouted back as he dodged one of Teri's blown kisses.

"You were singing about her picture dude" Gumball replied.

"What? No I wasn't." Darwin said, confused.

"Yeah you were, this morning when you left after I caught you I looked at that picture and it was Teri."

"That wasn't of Teri, it was of CarAAAHHH" Darin screamed, noticing Carrie, then proceeded to turn around, blow Teri away with one puff and sprint away out of the playground.

* * *

The next day, Carrie was pondering what this meant about Darwin's feelings on the bus. She knew she should be happy now as it clearly meant he liked her, but this nagging part of her brain kept saying to her.

 _He was scared of you, that's a bad thing._

 _He could of been about to say Carmen._

 _How could anyone love you._

"That's enough, shut up brain. I'm going to ask him to sit by me right now and prove you wrong." Carrie thought. Then she realised what she had just resolved to do, asking the boy she'd had a crush on for 4 years to sit next to her want going to be as easy as it sounded. And it didn't sound easy.

* * *

"I don't know man, you of all people should know how hard it is."

"Dude, she likes you ok? One of the ingredients for that love potion was the tear of someone who loved you and guess who cried?"

"You?"

"No Darwin, she did, okay?"

"C'mon when did you work out that penny liked you?"

"Probably at the play when she changed the script to kiss me."

"Exactly! She dropped so many hints way before, everyone knew she liked you."

"Name one hint."

"She asked you out to Tobias' party didn't she?"

"Two hints."

"She was gonna kiss you in the tree house wasn't she?"

"Three"

"Look you get my point, its not easy, I'll ask her when I'm ready."

"Okay man, but hurry up. At this point I'm pretty sure it'll kill you if someone else gets to her first."

Darwin looked out the window just as the bus arrived, signalled by a toot on the horn from Rocky. He hurried Gumball down the stairs and met Anais at the door as they all headed out and got ready for a new day of school.

 **AN: Later chapters may be longer but I think this is a good size as I will probably upload new chapters frequently.**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **Yetboi**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow. I didn't expect to get feedback so fast. Also 74 views? Thanks.**

 **Reply to IsabellaGranger12: Thanks, I was kind of reluctant to start writing fanfics as I wasn't to sure about my writing skills. I also read some of your stories before starting to write.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Carrie was waiting and preparing herself just as the bus arrived at the Wattersons', she heard the bus doors open and a "Hi guys" from Rocky just before they came into view. Gumball walked two rows down then sat next to Penny while Darwin was left to walk down the bus trying to find a space to sit. _Here goes nothing_ she thought.

"Hey, um Darwin would you like to sit here?" she asked while mentioning to the seat next to her.

"Oh s-sure." He stuttered back before taking the place.

It was now that Carrie realised how awkward this would be, was she going to have to make small talk with him? This was a very bad mistake. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up when she heard,

"So, uh kinda weird yesterday huh?"

He was initiating the conversation, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it would be.

"Oh, yeah, is Teri still following you?"

"I think so, but I haven't seen her yet so I'm not sure."

Guilt flooded through her, it was her fault he had a love-deranged lunatic following him.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, Gumball told me the full story."

"Oh, uh did he?"

"Yeah."

I small peek out of the corner of her eye and she saw his cheeks heating up to match hers. _So Gumball has told him a bit more than I would have liked, ok._

A sharp thud signalled they had reached school just when everyone started to get off. _How are we at school already? I guess time flies when you're having fun. Was I having fun?_ Just as Carrie got off pretending to be ready for the day she realised she didn't know the answer.

* * *

 **AN: Slightly shorter than last time although it is a quick upload, I won't always have a new chapter up this fast. Also any constructive criticism is appreciated in reviews as I have a hard time putting a finger on what exactly I need to work on within my writing.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Yetboi**


End file.
